


Maybe This Isn’t So Bad

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Our Shining Future [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, DiaMaru there if you squint, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Starts when they’re in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: A small prank ends up helping a relationship blossom into long lasting love.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan
Series: Our Shining Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091006
Kudos: 13





	Maybe This Isn’t So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, KanaRuby getting an adult life au! I got some help from my friend Rice owo I have some drawings for this au but it’s not much and I haven’t made a tag for the au yet oops 
> 
> If you just want to see the art it’s on my art account on twitter: maxandmatthew24

Kanan told herself it was supposed to be a joke. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything but to get a laugh out of Dia. Not to turn into genuine feelings for Ruby. Feelings that have her knots in her stomach and her body feeling hot. 

The other Aqours members wanted to pull a prank on Dia for April fools day. That being Kanan and Ruby going on a fake date with each other and acting like they were dating. Which included hand-holding and kisses on the cheek and forehead. The plan was for the two to be close together a few days ahead so it looks more believable. So when the day comes, Dia would be convinced and forget about the day. The date would be in the clubroom since it was more convenient for Dia to walk in on. On the table were some chocolate covered bananas and strawberries and the ‘love birds’ would feed them to each other. 

The rest of the group were hiding in the gym as they waited for Dia to show up. Kanan and Ruby did the routine they were told to do and it felt so natural for them. Before they knew it, Dia came in right on schedule. “Kanan-san! What are you doing with my sister?!” If Kanan were, to be honest, she almost wanted to run when she heard Dia yelling. 

Ruby spoke up first. “I’m in love with her Onee-chan! Ruby is going to marry Kanan-chan one day and have a family with her!” Her words felt so genuine and sincere that Dia was more than convinced, there was no way she would believe that they weren’t. Dia looked at Kanan with her piercing glare. 

“I’m going to murder you, get over here!” Dia yelled as she started to sprint at her. Kanan screamed and ran towards the door where their friends were. The other members frantically ran into the room and tried to calm down Dia. All while laughing of course. 

Once the joke started to calm down and Dia was relieved, Chika went to say something to Kanan and Ruby. It was a comment that would stick to them for the next few years. “You know Kanan-chan, you and Ruby-chan already seem like a couple before we even started! You two looked really happy with each other!” 

Her words felt heavy to them. Both of them wouldn’t deny they have a small puppy crush on each other but they didn’t think anything about it. However, Chika was right about that. They did feel happy when they were doing their little prank. Now it felt a little awkward, maybe they should clear the air around them. 

By ‘clearing the air’ it was to talk about their feelings, not to sext with each other. 

Yet here Kanan was, getting suggestive texts and teasing pictures with Ruby sending some in return. How did they get here exactly? Both of them don’t really remember or care too much to worry about it. All they knew was the feelings and desires that the other was sharing and providing. Were they dating for real? No, but they were past being just friends now. They were content with just the sext for a couple of months.

One of these exchanges has Kanan in her sleepwear with the caption reading, 

_ I’m home alone, wanna come over? _

Her shirt was slightly rolled up to reveal her toned body. Ruby replies back with a mirror selfie that covers her face and her skirt slightly raised up with her other hand. The caption read, 

_ On my way <3  _

The second they entered Kanan’s room, they shared their first kiss. Then it leads to more and more kisses that increase in intensity. Until eventually they were laying naked under the blankets enjoying the aftermath of their love affair. 

The two thought about bringing up what’s going to happen to their relationship. However before they realized it, Kanan was already on her way to Tokyo for university. Leading Kanan into adulthood and occupying her time with her new life. Leaving both of them with their unresolved feelings for each other. Ruby had to move on with her life since she and Kanan weren’t able to see each other again for years. 

They would occasionally talk on the phone but neither had the time to meet up. Kanan is starting her career in the astronomy field and occasionally competes for a local swim team. Ruby started her own business in photography and sewing so she’s focusing on improving on her work. However, this will soon change. 

“Ruby, I’ve invited Kanan to our lunch if that’s alright with you,” Dia said as she and Hanamaru entered the apartment the three shared in Tokyo. 

“Oh, Ruby doesn’t mind! Actually, Ruby can’t remember the last time she’s seen Kanan-chan…” 

“Maru hasn’t seen her in a long time either! How has she been?” 

“Kanan’s been busy but she’s going well for herself.” Dia confidentially states. “Oh good, she’s arrived.” 

The moment Kanan walked through the door, Ruby was star struck. Her body was more muscular, more mature, and stunning. Her hair was still tied up in her iconic ponytail. Kanan seemed to feel the same about Ruby. Ruby changed her twin ponytails for a more mature looking braid along the sides of her head. As well as getting noticeably taller. 

“Hey, Ruby-chan! It’s been so long! You look...amazing…” Kanan’s voice gradually gets softer with each passing word. She looked into Ruby’s eyes and got lost in her beautiful emerald eyes. 

“It really has been, hasn’t it? Hehe!” Ruby giggles at the way Kanan was acting. “Come on! Onee-chan and Maru-chan made lunch!” It was a pleasant lunch, Kanan and Ruby were able to click again. Making it seem like they were never apart. They went out together around the city to eventually Kanan’s apartment. 

No words needed to be said between them. The two already knew what they wanted. It’s been so long since they last did this. Almost like the passion for each other never left. The kisses were more loving than lustful. The touches were gentle instead of desperate. 

“Ruby-chan?” Kanan said with Ruby comfortably in her arms. 

“Yes, Kanan-chan?” 

“Would you be my girlfriend?” Ruby smiles warmly. 

“I would love to.” A kiss was shared as they snuggled into each other’s nude body sharing their warmth. 


End file.
